When January Comes
by backtooldaccount
Summary: When January Comes, one of four best friends will be ripped away. Will it be Ella? Max's loyal, truly amazing, honest, best friend? Or Fang? Iggy's silent, understanding, and surprisingly funny best friend? Either way, the twins Max and Iggy will be losing someone close to them, and one of the Martinez's will lost their sibling. AH AU No Wings I hope you like it! Bad at summaries..


**So, this is my first fanfic that's going to be longer than a oneshot. Tell me what you think! Ideas, tips, hints, song references, panda bear sayings, referrals, Christmas songs and movie quotes are ****welcome! I really don't know what to expect. I hope to finish this, but… It's my sophomore year in high school, and it's hard enough keeping up with homework sometimes. I'll try my best to update when I can, but having schedules sometimes messes me up with things like this. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh…. I don't own Maximum Ride. lol obviously**

* * *

Just like any other Friday night, Ella and I were nestled in my bed. Across the room from us, my twin brother and his best friend, Ella's older brother, were also "nestled" in, Mason in a sleeping bag on the floor and Iggy in his own bed.

Iggy and I, although male and female, had always shared a room, ever since we were little. I mean, we're twins, we know everything about one another, and we could really care less about changing in front of each other. It's not like we look.

His side of the room consisted of the stairwell, his bed, some posters and a desk that we share, and my side consisted of my bed, my bookshelf, and our bureaus.

Ella and I were sitting up, giggling. She was at one foot of the bed, me at the other, and we both leaned up to whisper quietly.

"So, I had this dream." I laughed, trying to explain it, "Where Iggy and Fang were-" I couldn't help but burst into laughter and look over at the boys. "They were about to kiss." Ella started to giggle as well. "And then there were fireworks, with the word 'figgy' spelled out, and it was just so perfect!"

We fell back on our respective ends of the bed, while the boys went quiet and glared at us, knowing we were probably making fun of them.

"Are you serious?" Ella said, her hand over her mouth.

I nodded through my uncontrollable snickers and fell back again. Once we were done giggling and had caught our breath, I glanced over at the boys, who were staring at us. I looked back at Ella. "So, you know how Iggy and I are brother and sister?"

"Yeah..."

"And you know how you and Fang are brother and sister?"

"Yeah."

"Someday, you and I will be sister-in-laws!" I said, then, "Because Iggy and Fang are gonna get married!"

We burst out laughing for probably the sixth time in five minutes.

Once our hysterical giggling had died down, Ella crossed her legs and asked me, "So, what's Sam been up to?"

I blushed, hiding my face behind my hair. "I don't wanna say it."

"Say what?"

"I don't wanna say it! Don't make me say it!"

"Tell me!" Ella shook her shoulders playfully.

"...He asked me out on a date!" I squealed.

"What?" Ella gasped, a smile forming on her face. "Seriously?"

"We're going out for a movie and ice cream." I told her.

"When?"

"Uh..." I thought for a moment. "No idea."

Ella threw her head back laughing. "You're a great girlfriend!"

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Yet. He just asked me out on a date!"

Ella looked to her right, then faced me. "Fang's staring at us." She whispered.

"Yo, Mason Jar!" I called. "My eyes are up here." I pointed to my eyes with both my hands.

"Oh, sorry, I was so occupied with your fat stomach I didn't see your face. What do you eat, rocks?"

"Why, is your head missing some?" I said. Mason, or Fang, as we've called him since we were little, rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Fang, you shouldn't waste your breath when you can't win." Iggy said, grinning. I cocked my head to the side. "I mean, she is a girl," he explained.

"True. You can never win with females," Fang said.

"Well, you'll go far in life with that knowledge." Ella laughed and we both fist-bumped.

Going back to their own conversation, Fang and Iggy spoke mostly about video games and girls. Ella turned to me after staring a little too long at my twin brother and smiled.

"So what about that Dylan guy?" Ella asked me, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I stuck my tongue out.

"Ew. I mean, he was extremely hot, and very sexy, but ew. He was too obsessive." I said, thinking back to the gorgeous turquoise eyes, and sandy blonde hair. What a beach boy.

"I never liked him anyways," Ella said, and shrugged. "He just wasn't right for you. How long did you date him?"

I thought back. "Maybe not quite a year," I said. "I dumped him the beginning of sophomore year."

Ella and I paused our conversation, because now the boys were laughing. We listened in, and Fang was laughing about his ex-girlfriend.

"They're talking about Lissa," Ella said to me. I nodded, and told her to move closer. I whispered in her ear so the boys wouldn't hear us.

"How long did they date?" I asked, giggling. "Wasn't it since 7th grade, up until his junior year?"

"Four years?!" Ella said in disbelief. "I can't believe it's been that long! And I'm his sister!"

"I didn't know she could stay in a relationship for four days, let alone four years."

"Well, there may have been some sneaking around involved," Ella said, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"She may have been sleeping with other men," I continued, making a face.

"It may have cost them money." Ella finished in a suggestive tone. We both erupted in giggles and the boys spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Iggy, continue your conversation with Fang. You don't wanna get messed up in this shit," I grinned. He frowned. "Just go back to making love with him."

"Hey-"

"Fang, I do have to warn you, though," I started, picking my nails. "If you're going into a relationship with Iggy, you need to make sure that you're over Lissa, it's unhealthy to go into a new relationship when you're not over the last one."

Ella snickered. Fang glared at me, and Iggy laughed, taking it with ease. He knew my ways.

The deal with us four is kind of complicated. Iggy and I are twins, born in January and inseparable ever since we knew how to be. Ella was born a few months after us, in April. Her older brother, Mason, or Fang, was born a year and a half earlier than her, about a year and 2 months before us.

Our parents are neighbors, the Martinez's live a few houses down from us on the other side of our street, and we've always known each other. I'll forever remember the barbeques we have and all our birthday parties, even the water balloon fights that ended up in fist-fights.

Ella, being my amazing best friend in the whole world, has always been there for me, and we've always been there for each other, especially when we have the urge to make fun of someone (that someone is usually our brothers).

Fang, however, hasn't been so amazing. Sure, we get along well enough. But not great. He's just my best friends hot older brother. And when I say hot, I don't mean that I'm attracted to him. I just mean that he's not hard on the eyes.

You see, Fang has always had this "silent macho" thing going on, and, it does work for him, but it doesn't work for me. We've never really gotten on well, because of that. I'm a loud mouth, and I love to laugh and have fun, and occasionally beat someone up.

Fang likes to play video games on his xbox and sit in his dark room all day. We don't really have much in common.

Iggy is a lot like me, we're both really protective of each other, and we love to laugh. I guess it comes with the twin package.

"Max, I think Fang is staring a hole through your head," Ella whispered. "It's started to sizzle."

I checked my hair dramatically. "No! No, not my hair!" I fell back on the bed once again, resting the back of my hand on my forehead as if I'd fainted.

"No, Max!" Ella played along. "My dear best friend! What have you done?!"

I sat up and watched Ella cry into her hands. She looked up.

"Oh, nevermind," Ella smiled sweetly at Fang.

He smiled wryly.

I laid back on the bed with my pillow. "You know, Iggy, the only time I regret sharing a room with you is when Mason's over. He's stinking up the whole house."

Iggy laughed, but when he caught Fang's glare he tried to pass it off as a cough. Iggy and Fang are great friends, but I'm still his twin. And I'm freaking hilarious.

Okay, maybe I'm not that funny all the time, but our sense of humor is similar. We just get each other like that.

"Anyways," Ella said as both sides of the room went back to their respective conversations. "Can I help you get ready for that date?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

"I'm thinking a skirt and a sweatshirt, with your converse and some natural looking make up. That's a good compromise, because I know you hate what I always pick! And that looks cute on you, no matter how many fashion critics would die upon seeing it!"

I smiled. Ella will always know my boundaries. We're so perfect for each other.

Mason's phone started ringing, and I looked over. He grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket, lying a few feet to his right. Pressing the button, he put his phone to his ear and listened. His face became much darker, and his whole body screamed with tension.

Hanging up the phone with a few words, he looked at Ella and pulled himself out of his sleeping bag. He pulled on his jeans.

"Ella, we need to go home."

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think! :) Read above authors note if you haven't already for comment suggestions. haha :)**


End file.
